


Le gris de nos âmes

by misslunette



Category: Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Cartoon 2018)
Genre: Child Abuse, F/F, F/M, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Mind Manipulation, Murder, Poisoning, Torture
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:06:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27623807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misslunette/pseuds/misslunette
Summary: Les Tortues Ninja après avoir réussi à battre Shredder, se retrouvent à être ami avec l'assistant de Big Mama pendant une de leurs aventures " pour le plaisir " ils apprendront que leur nouvel ami cachent bien des sombres secrets qui les concernent directement
Relationships: Donatello (TMNT)/Original Character(s), Leonardo (TMNT)/Original Female Character(s)





	1. Chapter 1

_**le gris de nos âmes ** _

_**voici la version rmnt 2018 de mon projet Eve,** _

_**on aura bien sûr des spoilers pour ceux qui n'ont pas vu la fin série mais aussi quelques divergences du canon** _

_**hélas je n'ai pas pu voir les derniers épisodes le destin des Tortues Ninja car je ne possède plus nickelodeon à ce moment-là et autant vous dire que le streaming ça va être un peu compliqué** _

_**mais je me suis fait malgré tout spoiler et j'ai pu avoir quelques infos sur internet j'essaierai d'être le plus exact possible et je vous donnerai des informations** _

_**pour ce qui est de mon projet Eve les informations sont tout en bas** _

_**sur ce je vous laisse et bonne lecture à tous** _

* * *

tout ceci il commençait comme un banal chasse trésor presque enfantin enfin presque si enfantine que peut-être quand au recherché un artefact mystique dans labyrinthe rempli de piège mortel

Ouais dit comme ça paraît juste idiot

mais comprendre les uns petits peu

Des adolescents mutants tortue ninja qui pendant ces 6 derniers mois les ont passé à combattre des crimes et faire en sorte que New York reste paisible

pour qu'au final c'est 2 derniers mois il se retrouve avec rien à faire plus depuis que Shredder a été vaincu, une Big Mama qui se tient tranquille, le baron Draxum de leur côté même les dragons pourpres se sont calmés ces derniers temps , même en elle-même la ville de New York à la surface les crimes sont devenus rares ces derniers temps

la paix régnait en maître avec comme reine l'ennui

les adolescents pourraient même dire qu'il allait bientôt mourir d'ennui, bien sûr s'était plaisant début d'avoir enfin de paix et de se reposer se remettre de leurs blessures, et puis finir les tâches qui avaient laissé de côté un peu trop longtemps

Donnie enfin put faire toutes les versions alpha de ses propos prototype ainsi que faire le modèle final, il y a même pu faire trois mises à jour en très peu de temps au bout d'un moment il a même abouti certaines inventions qu'il avait de laisser voiture peut-il voir ridicule, 

au moment qu'il a fini par offrir la fontaine de fromage à son père qui s'est rendu compte qu'il n'avait plus rien à faire ..

Mikey peut enfin reprendre ses brouillons pour ses futurs oeuvre d'art, sans oublier qu'il sont dans un nouveau repère où tous les murs étaient encore vierges de ces graffitis, donc il fut obligé dire mettre un terme et une fois son chef-d 'œuvre ultime terminée, digne du vrai Michel-Ange, il s'ennuie à très vite et ferme

même les émissions de cuisine semblent être fades et ennuyeuses

Raph quoiqu'il ne soit pas aussi manuel que c'est frères, il pouvait pleinement l'apprécier c'est moment de détente à tricoter et à coudre pendant qu'il regarde cette émission de catch 

Oui étonnamment celui le plus physique de la famille il a fallu des semaines avant que Raph ressent réellement l'ennui, c'est peut-être parce qu'il avait passé ces quelques mois d'action à stresser pour la sécurité de ses frères bien sûr ils ont été ressentis agrandi et maintenant il pouvait enfin léguer le rôle de leader à Léo, donc il pouvait enfin être zen ... 

enfin aussi zen qui pouvait une fois qu'il était rendu compte qu'il avait fait assez de vêtements pour les 20 prochaines années de toute sa famille ....

Leo était celui qui avait le plus du mal à croire à la paix, surtout à cause que son père décerné nommé leader officiel et qu'il prenait très à cœur son nouveau rôle

il a commencé de son côté à établir des stratégies en cas d'attaque bien sûr tout en jouant de temps en temps l'adolescent cool et rebelle de la famille.

donc oui pendant de nombreuses nuits il va seule à la surface pour repérer les endroits qui selon lui mériteraient, avant de se rendre compte que rien personne juste le calme l'envahissait dès que Leo avait enfin pris pleinement conscience que là paix étaie enfin revenu , il est celui qui s'ennuie la plus car il aurait aimé faire ses preuves de leader un peu plus longtemps

"sérieusement j'ai même pas 15 ans et je vais déjà être à la retraite"

donc oui maintenant vous devez comprendre pourquoi ils ont accepté de quelque chose de stupide 

je crois que maintenant vous êtes prêt. je peux enfin totalement vous raconter comment tout a vraiment commencé

* * *

un long soupir se fait entendre et personne ne pouvait savoir de qui il venait ou pour être plus exacte personne ne voulait savoir car personne ne voulait voir à quel point les autres sont autant que vous

malgré tout le monde avait bien conscience dans l'état de léthargie que toute la famille se trouve 

un Mikey allongé dans le gros pouf du salon à se mettre à compter les fissures qui se trouvent au mur à côté de lui (il en a déjà 246); Léo assis dans le canapé qui relit pour la centième fois la même BD il ne regardait même plus les cases et bouger plus les pages par faute

et puis il y avait Raph totalement abandonner l'allonger en plein milieu du repère a regardé le plafond et à faire des concours d'apnée contre lui mêmes (il a perdu trois fois et battu deux fois son record). 

les seules personnes qui manquaient à l'appel c'était bien évidemment avril elle devait encore chercher un nouvel emploi, et leur Père sprinter qui faisait sa sieste et Donnie qui était dans son labo à faire je ne sais quoi ou du moins à essayer

\- Mes chers frères je vous ai entendu et je vous apporte votre salut!

enfin ça c'était avant que le génie de la famille fait son entrée dramatique et autant vous dire que les fameux frères le regardaient avec des yeux d'incompréhension totale

on se demandant si la tortue à carapace molle n'avait pas viré folle du mois encore plus ce qu'il était avant ...

Mikey qui était plus proche de Donnie peut voir que son frère tenait une feuille de papier avec plein de dessin de symbole étrange

\- waouh cette illustration est vraiment magnifique

\- ce n'est pas juste des illustrations, c'est bien plus que ça!

\- frangin arrête de faire durer le suspens et disons-nous ce que c'est! , dit Leo piqué à vif

\- j'ai récupéré cette il y a de ça plusieurs mois au marché noir de la ville cachée, ce jour-là bizarrement tout le monde nécessaire c'est les voulaient ses feuilles là, sans parler qu'elle avait une petite fortune heureusement j ' ai pu faire des compromis avec le vendeur

\- qu'est-ce que tu entends par là? Raph demanda inquiet, qu'est-ce que son frère scientifique à encore faire derrière leur dos

\- désolé Raph mais un homme d'affaires se doit garder ses secrets

\- n'écoute raph pas je suis sûr qu'il se fait arnaquer et qu'il a dû payer plein pot, Leo ne put s'empêcher de faire un sourire taquin

Raph haussa les épaules perplexe de la situation, surtout au regard assassin que lancer donnie envers son jumeau

\- enfin bref comme je le disais après avoir pu récupérer ses feuilles et en ayant enfin beaucoup de temps à perdre j'ai pu comprendre ce que voulait vraiment dire, en fait il s'agit d'un message codé et je dois avouer que je suis agréablement surpris je ne pensais pas que les Yokai étaient capables de faire des messages complexes avec des énigmes aussi pointues, même si tout ça commençait avec un simple code César une clé 8. Et-

\- Donnie par pitié on n'a pas besoin des détails juste parle-nous en anglais

\- oui c'est vrai, ce que je veux dire par là c'est que je sais ce que ça veut dire en gros

_"vous aventurier qui subissaient désespoir insoutenable est qui à reportée déjà temps de victoire et épreuve de jugement, vous qui voulez surmonter des défis encore plus grands, venez cueillir votre Graal est reporté le prix du yin et le yang ne peut que s'associer au portillon de nos ancêtres et de la cité, venez chercher votre dû, mais prenez garde si vous êtes blanc comme neige, les plus noirs d'entre vous d'héprouver pas sème la zizanie, mais si vous êtes avec des nuances de gris vous serez les plus avantagés, dans ce pèlerinage à l'heure où le jour et soleil et le plus haut dans le ciel "_

-............ 

-........... 

-........... 

-..... quoi? j'attends des réactions 

Les trois frères moins intelligents no pu que se regarder entrent eux, en essayant de comprendre et de se mettre d'accord de qui devrait dire a leur frère intellectuel de leur parler dans une langue qu'ils comprennent sans le vexer 

\- heu ... Donnie on t'avait demandé de parler en anglais par tirade d'une de tes pièces de poésie, je vous ai dit que Léo était le seul qui n'hésitez pas un peu brusque son frère?

enfin à cette constatation Donnie a perdu son visage joyeux et plein de prétention redescendre à une grimace acide tout en armement entre ses dents "bon d'accord ça sert à quoique je fasse autant d'efforts" et finit par ajouter

\- pour les idiots qui n'ont rien compris en gros aux portes de la ville de la cité cachée le soir ou le jour est le plus long de l'année, et venez relever le défi pour récupérer la clé du yin-yang millionnaire

\- ah bah voilà tu vois quand tu veux! mais c'est quoi la clé du millionnaire yin-yang?

\- Raph sérieusement tu vas me dire que tu n'as pas entendu? toute la ville cachée en parle tout le temps! 

Raph le regarder leur leader officiel dans le blanc des yeux comment un cerf en plein phare avant de tourner son regard vers Mikey qui ne semble pas ne peut comprendre aussi, il finis par lui chuchoter

\- Mikey tu crois que c'est un truc de jumeaux?

-.......... Aucune idée 

-.......... 

-......... Agr Leo explique moi j'en ai marre!

le génie après avoir dit ceci frustré s'assied sur le canapé en sortant son téléphone avec un visage vraiment désabusé

Leo lui lança malgré tout un visage de sympathie avant de retourner à ses deux frères ignorants

\- bon comme je disais il s'agit d'une légende très connue dans la ville cachée les yokai expliquent que cette fameuse clé donnerait accès à une porte qui mènerait à un trésor capable de réaliser n'importe quel vœu depuis des centaines et des centaines année des milliers de yokai veule récupérer cette clé pour le mener à ce fameux trésor

les frères ne plus que hocher la tête à l'explication du chef enfin un qui leur expliquait avec des mots simples

\- waouh incroyable je pensais pas que les Yokai possédaient des légendes comme celle-ci c'est bizarre que j'en aie pas entendu parler il y aurait de quoi faire des beaux livres

\- sérieux!? Mikey au Run of the Mill Pizza hier Senor huso après qu'il nous ait service la pizza il a dit qu'il aimerait bien avoir ce fameux trésor pour agrandir son restaurant!

\- ha bon? Je devais être trop occupé à manger la pizza

\- et toi Raph quand tu as acheté cette peluche dinosaure le vendeur a dit que c'était ce genre de créature qu'il souhaitait trouver dans le trésor

\- ho ...

\- non mais les gars ce n'est pas possible même April connaît ça

\- heu ... pas fait exprès?

Leo commence à sentir la même lassitude que son jumeau

\- **soupir** laisse tomber, sinon tu es sûr que ce n'est pas un faux veut dire ça peut être une arnaque, ça sont trop beau pour être vrai surtout maintenant

\- voyons Léo tu crois vraiment que vous aurez fait voir sans vérifier? de plus si tu m'avais laissé j'aurais dit qu'il y a une signature "mystique" qui prouve que ça vient bien du propriétaire original du Trésor il a dû décider après sa mort d'envoyer des indices pour ceux qui galèrent

\- humm je vois

\- et c'est à quelle heure qu'on doit y être exactement? Demande Mikey curieux 

\- vu aujourd'hui nous sommes le jour le plus long de l'année je dirais au moment où le soleil se couche c'est à 23 h43 ...

tout le monde se fige à cette constatation avant de très lentement se tourner vers l'horloge du salon qui indique 23 h 30

\- HO PUTIN ONT SE GROUILLE!

personne ne sait vraiment qui a lancé cette phrase plein de sagesse parce que tout le monde était trop occupé à se diriger hors de leur repaire ......

* * *

après un string qui ferait pâlir d'envie Usain Bolt il arrive à se miraculeusement assister à les port de la ville caché avec même 2 minutes d'avance 

mais honnêtement les Tortues Ninja évalué pas vraiment en train de penser à exploiter qui venait de faire mais plutôt essayer de reprendre leur souffle alors que leurs poumons étaient en feu 

\- ha ... Ha ... J-je- j '- ha Ha si s-soif!

\- tiens 

\- merci April ...

Raph prend la bouteille qu'April lui tendait il a quasiment vide et avec ses longues gorgées avant de se rendre compte ... 

\- AVRIL !? 

\- salut les garçons 

\- mais comment ça se fait que tu sois là? Demande Mikey abasourdit de voir leur meilleure amie ici

\- bah ça paraît évident je suis ici pour récupérer la clé du yin-yang millénaire 

\- non mais je veux dire comment ça se fait que tu as réussi à être là 

\- Léo tu devrais savoir que je veux devenir journaliste il faut bien que je commence à m'exercer et à connaître les infos croustillantes et puis ça semble tellement excitant j'étais sûr que vous viendrez aussi 

\- uniquement grâce à moi, se vante Donnie dommage que ça n'a pas eu l'effet escompté vu qu'ils s'appuyer sur son bois de combat pour rester debout

enfin remises de leurs émotions les tortues pourraient voir qu'effectivement elle était loin d'être seule, autour de se trouver une centaine de personnes aussi bien les yo-kai que des humains

\- et le violet je pense pas que tu devraispas te féliciter 2 minutes de plus et tu ne serais jamais venu ici, les tortues se tournèrent pour voir qu'April était accompagné de Cassandra Jones

\- Hein? mais qu'est-ce que tu fais la toi?! 

\- qu'est-ce que tu crois je suis ici pour la clé et aussi pour trésor faut bien qu'il ait qui paye son loyer, avec cette ville où on paye 1000 € pour la pizza ...

Mikey le plus empêché de l'observateur depuis la dernière fois qu'il avait vu et qu'elle était requise de leur côté, elle avait un peu changé bien sûr elle gardait sa tête de mauvaise humeur mais elle ne regardait plus porter l'uniforme des clans des foots et elle avait opté pour un jean gris un t-shirt noir avec tête de mort et une veste vert kaki et il n'est pas sûr mais il semble que dans sa main il se trouve un masque de .... le hockey? 

\- tu peux m'arrêter relooker s'il te plaît

\- Casey du calme, maintenant toutes les tortues regarder le duo perplexe depuis quand ces deux-là s'entendent est-il aussi bien?

\- dégage de mon chemin!

Donnie se faisait pousser assez violemment

\- et mais ça va par TOI!

en face de lui se raconte la mante ferrailleuse

\- Tien quel heureux hasard 

tu sais je n'ai pas oublié comment tu m'as embobiné la dernière fois

Donnie se rencontra aussitôt en position combat

\- fais le moindre geste et je te jure 

\- hey arrête de t'exciter moucherons je ne te ferai rien mais je te jure qu'une fois dans le labyrinthe si on se retrouve seul tous les deux je te ferai manger tes dents à la petite cuillère 

-.................

Donnie n'était pas sûr il garda sa position de combat mais laisse à la mante s'éloigner de lui 

\- ce n'est pas vrai pourquoi il fallait qu'on tombe sur lui aussi 

\- heu Donnie je crois que ce n'est pas notre seul problème 

toutes les tortues retournent pour voir que tous leur ennemi Yokai les dévisageait avec un regard rempli de haine et de violence 

aussitôt tout le groupe se rassemble pour ne laisser personne seul face à quelqu'un de mauvais mais par chance il semblerait que leur ennemi ne semble pas vouloir les attaques, enfin par tout de suite 

**Bonnnng** ! 

\- ????

un bruit de cloche se fait entender toute la foule lève la tête en direction du son une petite silhouette emmitouflée dont seule sorte les ailes, il se développe sur une petite plate-forme et finit par les rejoindre

\- _cher aventurier cherche Champions vous qui êtes venu chercher votre dû vou-_

\- à brèche le nain !!!!! j'attends ici depuis 2h j'ai pas de temps à perdre pour tes discours à la noix !!!!!

-… ....................

Le nain nullement occupé par la réflexion odieuse de ce yokai chien qui venait de lui hurler se permettre de remettre tranquillement ses mains dans son dos et de diriger son regard vers le perturbateur, avant de continuer avec sa voix forte mais néanmoins calme

_\- je vois tu es pressé je peux comprendre et j'admire que tu sois resté aussi longtemps pour mon trésor mais Sage que pour mériter ce genre de choix il faut savoir être patient_

\- m'en fiche-je le veux maintenant

_\- c'est un problème parce que ça fait des années et des années et je suis près de donner à quelqu'un qui a l'âme d'un aventurier, pour moi soldes personne de ce calibre le mérite de recevoir ainsi fabuleux trésor, mais j'aurais dû m'en douter ce genre de richesse apporte toujours des vermines qui ne pense qu'à s'enrichir_

\- mais tu commences sacrément à me faire chie !!

Le chien en colère que dis-je enragée sorte enfin de la foule pour se planter là en face du nain l'empoigner vivement au niveau du col 

\- _**soupir** pourquoi faut-il toujours qu'il réagisse toujours comme ça? _

\- qu'est-ce que c- HAAAAAAAA!

à peine l'animal ne plu aboyer, que le nain qui l'empoigner réussit à se dégager avant de claquer des doigts et qu'un marteau géant Vienne l'envoyer valdinguer à l'autre bout de la ville 

Le Nain des poussières sa robe tout en se remettant dans une position Digne et de regarder la foule en face de lui 

un silence de mort reniait maintenant 

_\- bien, n'empêche-je peux le comprendre un tout petit peu, je n'aime pas perdre du temps non plus, encore moins avec des personnes qui n'en valent encore moins le coup, donc comme il disait autant commencer tout de suite, le problème c'est que je ne pensais pas qu'autant de guerriers sera là ici donc je crois qu'on doit faire des préliminaires_

avant que tout le monde puisse prendre pleinement conscience de ce que raconte leur l'hôte, celui-ci se met à nouveau à claquer des doigts et une sorte d'arène se forme sous leurs pieds composés de dalles 

\- quoi? 

\- c'est possible!? 

\- hien? 

des exclamations de surprise se firent entender et à peine ceci fait le nain commencer à donner un coup de pied dans la terre est en sortie une espèce de tas de mousses en informateur appareil à l'autre bout de l'arène 

April face à ce spectacle peut s'empêcher d'avoir des sueurs froides

\- Leo je n'ai pas ce qui se passe mais ça ne me dit rien

\- April ce n'est rien mais tiens-toi prêt près de nous on doit être prêt au cas où

\- d'accord

la mousse commençait à se diviser et à former des tas de chair, peu à peu les Tas de cher ressembler à des sortes de squelettes gélatineux et pleins de saleté et de pointe un peu partout sur le "corps" des petits cris se fait entender on ne savait pas si c'était des grognements ou des gémissements d'agonie

\- Beurk! sur croirait dans un film d'horreur, dit Mikey

il peut voir que l'un d'entre eux était le fixer directement il commence à avoir la boule au ventre rien qu'à le voir

_\- voilà maintenant que les préliminaires sont prêts voici le topo,_

_\- la vraie épreuve ne peut accueillir que 20 personnes au maximum et vu que vous êtes plus qu'un centaine je suis obligé de faire un truc donc on va faire simple les 20 personnes qui arrivent sur un tué le plus de mes soldats pourront participer, bien sûr vous pouvez vous enfuir si vous le pouvez bien sûr vous serez automatiquement disqualifié_

_\- je tiens à dire que si jamais vous mourrez je ne retiendrai absolument pas rigueur_

-… ............................

tout le monde resté à la planter en observant leur adversaire hypnotiseur tout en étant dégoûté par leur apparence la situation reste en place pendant 5 bonnes secondes avant que les ennemis décident de charger vers eux prêt à en découdre 

aussitôt une silhouette tout aussi capuche on est sorti de la foule à tout rompre et saute la tête la première dans le bataillon d'ennemi

\- HAAAAA! 

**CLAQUE**

**COUP**

**cranck**

\- c'est fini 

pour la deuxième fois en même pas 2 minutes la foule ne pouvait que rester et bye devant ce spectacle

mais cette fois ce ne fut pas le nain qui leur a fait ouvrir grand les yeux non c'est une silhouette que tout le monde connait ce qui semble être un Yokai masculin capuchon de qui montre un plastron avec sur son épaule droite avec une épaulières de carapace et un masque blanc avec des yeux rouges

l'assistant de Big Mama c'est comme ça que tu mondes avec plus ou moins nommer intérieurement

il avait sauté en premier il en moins de 30 secondes il avait réduit le tas de chaise en charpie juste avec ses longues griffes acérées à ses gants

il semblait même ne pas fatiguer

les tortues de bus s'empêcher d'avaler un haut-le-cœur, il avait vu une fois en compagnie de Big Mama, pourtant par chance il n'avait pas eu à combattre mais maintenant qu'ils avaient vu de quoi ils étaient capables ils étaient heureux de ne pas avoir été obligé

Le Nain toujours nullement impressionné et s'approcha de "l'assistant" et le regard de toutes les coutures avant de se planter en face de lui

_\- impressionnant, vraiment impressionnant il va sans dire que tu continue les épreuves comment t'appelles-tu?_

\- Naraku

_\- Bien, mais j'aurais aimé que tu m'en laisses un peu au moins pour les autres_

\- ...... puis-je faire une déclaration?

_\- fais-toi plaisir_

\- merci

Naraku se retourne en face de foule qui le regardait toujours abasourdi par cet espoir

Pourtant, le sujet ne s'est produit nullement préoccupé par ceci est à juste pris une grande inspiration avant de commencer 

\- je tiens à dire que ce que vous veine de voir et le minimum syndical à avoir si vous voulez m'affronter si vous voulez essayer de me prendre de force la clé et si vous essayez de me doubler ... sachet que chaque seconde je me mettrai à prier Dieu pour qu'il ait pitié de vous car moi je n'aurais aucune pitié pour mes ennemis! est-ce bien compris? 

\- ...................... 

**1 seconde passe**

**.....................**

**5 secondes passent**

**.....................**

**10 secondes passent**

**.....................**

**30 secondes passent**

**.....................**

**1 minutes**

**................**

\- JE VEUX PAS MOURIR HAAAAA !!!!!! 

et le broyage commence les gens criés sur le dessus se poussent se tape suppresseuse allés n'importe où, sauf ici ils laissent tomber leurs armes ou leur revêtement et même des dispositions ne laissent qu'une bataille et en moins d'une autre minute

presque tout le monde est parti sauf les tortues leurs deux amis et peut-être 6 autres personnes avec eux…

_\- 9, 10, 11, 12, 13 et 14_

Le Nain avait dit ceci en comptant chaque personne une par une, toujours avec la même voix froide mais calculatrice

_\- Hum c'est moins que c'était prévu mais ça le mérite d'être efficace, bien alors c'est officiel vous tous pouvez passer à la prochaine étape_

les tortues ne peuvent être qu'abasourdi pour la quatrième fois en moins d'une heure, il se regardait chacun dans le blanc des yeux en essayant de comprendre ce que l'autre pensez-toi

mets à peine l'étonnement passé tous ne plus que ce rire

cette soirée promettait d'être palpitante

* * *

**_et voilà c'est parti pour ma 2e partie j'espère que ça vous a plu_**

**_pour ceux qui voudraient savoir pour mon projet Eve m'est un ensemble de fan fiction que je compte écrire qui se concentre sur chacune des 5 versions de tmnt suivantes_**

**_\- Tmnt film de Michael Bay_ **

**_-Tmnt 2018 le destin des Tortues Ninja_ **

**_\- tmnt 2012_ **

**_\- tmnt 2003_ **

**_\- tmnt 1987_**

**_j'ai aussi mis un lien contenant l'illustration de ce personnage-là mais je vous préviens c'est du spoiler sinon pour ceux qui voudraient savoir je crois que tout le monde ou du moins les "fans hardcore" savent de qui il s 'agit quand je parle de "l'assistant de Big Mama" c'est bien sûr la silhouette capuche que tout le monde a fait des théories là-dessus_ **

**_qui a été présenté comme personnage très important dans l'histoire avant que Nickelodeon a décidé de finir la série de manières aussi abruties_ **

**_bien sûr je me doute aussi le qui se cache derrière mais j'ai décidé de le modifier je ne voyais pas tout le temps la paix l'assistant de Big Mama donc j'ai choisi un nom_ **

**_j'espère que ça vous plaira malgré tout sur ce je vous laisse pour ma troisième partie sur celle de 2012 rassurez-vous elle est tout aussi gratinée_ **

**_baie_ **

****


	2. Chapitre 2

**Le gris de nos âmes**

**et c'est parti pour le chapitre 2**

**je suis si content de pouvoir continuer une fanfiction sur tmnt 2018**

**les fans fiction anglais sont vraiment cool mais en France malheureusement nous sommes timide**

**alors**

**Si vous plaisez montrons à quel point la France et talentueuse!**

**Sur ce je vous laisse et bonne lecture à tous**

* * *

vous savez dans la ville cachée, personne n'est vraiment considéré comme bizarre

bon je sais ça paraît bizarre pour nous, alors je me donnais un exemple:

imaginons pendant une seconde, vous êtes une petite citrouille enflammée qui a comme femme un crustacé à carapace bleue, et que votre meilleur ami et aussi votre voisin est un chien à deux têtes

je sais pour nous ça ressemble à du grand n'importe quoi mais dites-vous pour personnes de la ville cacher ce genre de situation et tout à fait la norme

..... enfin ça ce n'est si jamais vous ne connaissez pas les Tortues ninja ...

car même les habitants de la ville cachée avec leurs limites

tout le monde ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se poser des questions sur leur sécurité

quand tout le monde pouvait voir que les quatre tortues adolescentes ont un sourire tu ferais peur même au Joker

Oui même April et Casey

Les seuls qui restent relativement calmes face à cette démonstration de "joie" sont le Nain et Naraku

Évidemment ...

\- _bien cher participant, cher aventurier, réunissant nous en cercle je vous_

Les quatre tortues toujours excitées obéissant sans réfléchir pour le reste on va dire ils ont ......... juste un peu hésité

Naraku a décidé de calmer les peurs de tout le monde en se plaçant juste à côté des frères pour que la personne la plus proche ne s'est pas directement menacée

Si April n'avait pas assisté à la démonstration de tout à l'heure elle l'aurait presque remercié!

après avril évidemment Casey, ensuite une espèce de citrouille enflammée; une sorte de chauve-souris blanche; un rousseau, Todd, une fille avec des cheveux rousse, une sorte de singe, et une banane?

\- _bien, bien, maintenant je vais vous expliquer les règles pour la vraie épreuve_

_"Cher aventurier vous qui attendez avec joie le frisson de l'adrénaline ce soir votre soif sera enfin abreuvé, mais prenez garde pour enfin atteindre l'autre Saint Graal les routes seront brisées ou biscornues"_

-...............

tous les "fiers guerriers" ne doivent que se regarder en re perplexe face au discours du Nain

\- _en anglais_

Et tout le monde soupirait de soulagement

_\- vous allez être emmenés dans un labyrinthe, où la sépulture n'aura aucun sens pour vous votre sens de l'orientation ne pourra jamais s'adapter ou les épreuves seront les ennemis ainsi que les créatures ou les pièges qui vos barons la route_

\- et ben voilà vous voyez que vous pouvez synthétiser la formation! dite la fille rousse

le petit groupe ne put s'empêcher de regarder la fille avec des yeux ronds se demandant si c'était juste de la provocation gratuite ou de l'inconscience?

ou peut-être juste qu'elle avait oublié qu'un instant même que quelqu'un qui avait osé interrompre pour le Nain s'était retrouvé à valdinguer à l'autre bout de la ville ...

_\- je vous remercie mademoiselle?_

\- Appelle-moi aujourd'hui "miss Sacha"

_-.........._

le Nain perplexe de la situation assez juste claquée ses doigts et le gros marteau est apparu de nouveau

le groupe de candidats s'est éloigné de la trajectoire du marteau pour éviter des dommages collatéraux pourtant

femme téméraire n'a pas bougé d'un pouce et ajusté continue à sourire en voyant le marteau se rapprocher

et il s'arrête juste à quelques centimètres de son visage

_\- tu n'as même pas essayé de te bouger_

\- est-ce que ça aurait vraiment changé quoi que ce soit? je veux dire si vous voulez me virer vous l'aurez faits non?

\- _effectivement c'est logique_

\- et puis honnêtement le prendre un marteau en plein visage c'est rien dans ma famille, vous aurez dû être là quand ma mère m'a mis sacré rappeler hier soir!

-.............. 

Mikey pendant une seconde se retrouver de nouveau dans la peau du Dr Feelingset à appeler immédiatement l'aide à l'enfance

_-........... Bien je vais laisser passer ça pour l'instant ... Allez tout le monde se rassemble_

il obéit sans hésiter sauf que cette fois au lieu que ça soit les garçons qui sont creepy c'est plutôt la jeune fille Rousse qui va être écartée ...

\- _comme je vous le disais ça va être labyrinthe où de nombreux obstacles vous attendront le mais est simple trouver la clé et puis sortait_

tout le monde hocha la tête, les règles étaient clair comme de l'eau de roches

\- _évidemment si jamais vous mourrait ça ne posera aucun problème_

Leonardo ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de pallier un peu, évidemment il avait déjà dit ceci à la "première épreuve" mais maintenant qu'il avait juste en face de lui le "Nain" il a pu déceler un sourire malsain caché sur la capuche

quelque se trame dessous

\- _mais je vais être généreux, si jamais vous sentez que vous ne pouvez pas continuer à vous crier très fort "j'abandonne" vous serez automatiquement disqualifié mais vous êtes immédiatement sortie et vous serez en vie_

Cette fois Léo aurait pu jurer entender une petite déception dans cette voix sur le "vous serez en vie"

La tortue bleue (et fraîchement devenu leader)

ressentez la sonnette d'alarme, peut-être il aurait dû dire de tout abandonner

Mais je vous ai dit que les tortues évaluées pas vraiment normales et puis encore plus quand elle s’ennuie à mort dans leur quotidien?

bien sûr le chef du groupe n'était pas totalement inconscient du danger surtout quand ça risquait de mettre en péril la vie de ses frères et alors sœur avec un de ces regards qu'il avait "le secret", il réussit à faire passer un message clair à la bande

"fait attention!"

les autres adolescents surpris mais néanmoins croyant en leur "leader" leur firmament qu'ils vont essayer

Satisfaite de cette réaction la tortue bleue retourne à son attention sur le nain tout en se disant

(mon dieu c'est ça de devoir être le "responsable"? je veux dire je suis partagé entre c'est trop cool mais j'ai l'impression de devenir un troisième papa ....!) 

\- _des questions?_

Leo aller demander si la personne qui arriverait à choper la clé est un ressortir sera t-il au courant où sera t-il totalement dans l'ignorance? 

Il lever les mains naïvement pour poser la question quand 

\- _bien sur ce, bonne chance!_

**claque**

Le Nain juste frapper dans ses mains

Et son apparut sous leurs pieds les dès pantalon les entraînements dans une chute vertigineuse

alors que la tortue bleue se faisait aspirer par la gravité il l'a vu

le sourire d'un homme malsain appréciant le spectacle 

* * *

durant ces 14 ans d'existence Leonardo a souvent eux l'occasion de chuté

Que ce soit lors de ce réveil difficile où il y arrivait à tomber dans son lit alors qu'il essaie de se redresser

Qu'à chaque fois qu'il essaie de faire une nouvelle figure cool de skateboard il arrivait toujours à se rétamer

à chaque fois qui décide de chahuter un peu avec son grand frère Raph bien sûr que ce toujours lui qu'il finissait la tête contre le sol

ou même des nombreux très coups de queue de son père quand il osait faire une remarque ou une blague de "mauvais goût"

lors de ses entraînements il fallait toujours que Leo termine au moins une seule fois par terre

il y avait aussi la fois où draxum avait eu la généralité de le lancer du haut d'un immeuble ...

sans oublier que les premières fois que Leo se téléporter il avait juste l'impression de faire une chute virevoltante

tout ça pour dire que pour l'adolescent tombe était quelque chose de banal et de familier

grasse à des nombreuses années de pratique et il n'avait jamais eu le vertige et savait plus ou moins où il finirait par retomber

Pourtant c'est fois ...

il avait l'impression du chuter beaucoup plus vite que d'habitude la coupure de l'air était importante entre ses membres qui permettaient même par faire le moindre mouvement

Les couleurs ce mouvement autour de lui elle était éclatante explosive elle dansait à tourbillonner elle disparaissait et revient et puis

tout s'arrête d'un seul coup

**PAF**

quand sa course effrénée se finissait dans une étendue d'eau le changement fut tellement brutal qu'il avait juste eu le souffle coupé quand la réalisation atteint enfin son cerveau il venait d'atterrir dans le labyrinthe

la tortue bleue se releva remarqua que l'eau n'était pas aussi profonde que ce qu'il croyait est arrivé un peu avant ses genoux et puis voir que devant lui il n'y avait qu'un long couloir avec des marron murs à perte de vue

par pur réflexe il décida de se retourner pour voir ce qu'il y avait derrière lui mais rien juste un cul sac

\- l'architecte de ce truc devait être un maniaque que des lignes le principe d'un labyrinthe ce n'est pas justement d'avoir des couloirs qui se tordent dans tous les sens, pas juste une ligne droite

............

\- ça ne va pas tourner rond dans sa tête ha Ha!

après que le fameux leader des Tortues Ninja a fini de rire sa propre blague plutôt naze il se met en route pour marcher en direction du couloir

Ce n'est pas comme si l'adolescent de 14 ans pouvait faire beaucoup plus

* * *

Mikey était heureux!

Pourquoi? tout simplement parce que en ce moment même ils se présentent ballotter dans tous les sens et avait l'impression d'être dans un manège géant qui ne s'arrêterait jamais

les sensations sont indescriptibles et il ne pouvait que s'empêcher de rire à gorge déployée

oui il a toujours été du genre à aimer les manèges surtout, parce que de tous ses frères, vu qu'il était une tortue boîte il pouvais protégé en cas de choc, donc tout ce qu'il faut le faire c'était se rentrer dans son coquille et profiter de l'ivresse

\- HA HA HA YOUHOU! C'EST LE MEILLEUR JOUR DE MA VIE!

\- ?????????????

cette fois il s'agit et pas des propres rires de Michelangelo

alors la tortue orange curieuse sort délicatement sa tête de sa carapace de protection avant de remarquer la rousse

Oui c'est elle, et elle devait vivre sa meilleure vie elle aussi

se baladant dans tous les sens avec ses cheveux qui envisagent un bâton de majorette qui rouler dans tous les sens

elle rit aussi à gorge déployée et semble n'être absolument pas gêné qu'on pouvait voir ses sous-vêtements sous sa robe

\- Hey te la toi aussi!

surpris le jeune homme avait effectivement oublié qu'il n'était pas invisible même dans sa carapace décidant d'être un minimum poli il partait la rejoindre en nageant en grenouille dans les airs

\- Ouais comment tu as atterri ici toi! Demande Mikey

\- Aucune idée je suis juste laissé tomber et toi?

\- heu .... pareil

\- cool ça nous fait déjà un point en commun moi comme tu sais je m'appelle Sacha et toi?

alors qu'ils étaient tous les deux tranquillement en train de tomber toujours dans les airs elle lui sourit gentiment en lui tendant la main

\- Michelangelo mais je préfère que tu m'appelles Mikey, il lui a serré la main avec enthousiasme face à la déclaration de la jeune fille

\- wow ! il est vraiment cool ton nom ce n'est pas comme celui d'un peintre de la Renaissance ! demanda-t-elle ravi

\- Ha si c'est exactement, mes heu tu n'es pas surpris que je sois une tortue ?

\- et toi tu n'es pas surpris de parler à une fille avec des cheveux qui arrive jusqu'aux chevilles et des vêtements aussi bizarre ?

la tortue orange décida d'observer son auditrice elle était comme lui plutôt excentrique ses cheveux étaient à moiti libre mais elle avait pourtant deux énormes couettes qui sont extrêmement longues

même si elle tu es bien rousse on pouvait voir que sur la pointe de ses cheveux ils étaient d'un blond délavé

elle portait des chaussettes hautes et des mitaines de couleur verte et orange avec des motifs en dégradé

Ça robe commencer pour le haut comme une sorte de chemise avec un nœud papillon et n'ayant pas de manche après au niveau de la poitrine ça doit juste avec une sorte de jupe orange

ouais ce look pourrait déranger certaines personnes mais d'aucune façon ça ne le lui dérangeait

\- hum Nan, j'aime bien l'orange et le vert

\- Ho ho ho ! bien ça nous fait un deuxième point au commentaire alors plus qu'un 3e et d'après mon horoscope du jour nous ont tous les moyens pour devenir amis

\- ha ha ha ha

l'artiste ne pouvait s'empêcher de rire à la déclaration de la jeune femme elle devait avoir des réactions et des réflexions aussi bizarres que son look pourtant elle devait n'être nullement méchante

\- Ouais sinon tu-

**PAF**

dois-je vraiment vous dire qu'il a été surpris?

non parce que se faire arrêter aussi brusquement alors que vous êtes en train de faire connaissance avec quelqu'un et que vous vous retrouvez immergé dans de l'eau c'est plutôt surprenant

Mikey ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de clignoter des yeux à cette situation qui devenait de plus en plus étrange et il se demande

(où et sache?) inquiet car ne sachant pas si elle est la en plus maintenant elle pouvait ne pas avoir supporté Le Choc

il se releva avant de constater que l'eau n'était pas vraiment profonde et de regarder autour de lui et cette fois il fut encore bouche bée

il avait atterri dans une espèce de pièce ronde il pouvait à peine apercevoir le plafond mais ce n'était pas ça le plus étonnant non c'était que partout dans cette pièce, dans l'eau, accrochée sur les murs, flottant dans les airs , il y avait des sortes de nuages

Oui oui des nuages comme ce qu'on peut voir dans le ciel, devant lui se trouve et tranquillement des nuages qui semblaient faire leur vie sans problème

bien sûr vous devez vous demander "mais qu'est-ce que Mikey pouvait-t-il faire dans une pièce ou juste des nuages se produit parce que bien sûr aucune sortie se produit dans les environs?"

enfin c'est ce que penser les personnes normales parce que je dois encore une fois vous rappeler que notre chère tortue orange est loin de penser normalement

non la première pensée qu'il a eue c'est

(wow! je me demande quelle texture ça a non attend! je n'aurais jamais cru pouvoir toucher un nuage!)

....... je vous aurai prévenu ...

alors qu'il se dirige vers un nuage tout proche pour l'observer un peu plus près il entendait des clapotis de d'eau

juste derrière lui il se retourne avant de remarquer juste une silhouette avec des cheveux longs roux trempés qui devrait se débattre pour essayer d'avoir un minimum de vision

et maintenant la tortue se rappeler le début il cherchait justement la jeune demoiselle

Sacha qui semble se débattre dans ses propos cheveux inquiets il se rapprocha d'elle et délicatement essayer de retirer ses cheveux qui sera là où se trouve et son visage

\- hey tout va bien?

une fois son visage libérée elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de loucher aux yeux de devant lui avant de faire un énorme sourire et d'éclater de rire

\- HA HA si je vais bien! HA HA HA évidemment que je vais bien! HA HA HA je me suis jamais autant amusée HA! HA j'aimerais trop qu'on leur fasse! tu crois qu'il y en aura d'autres.! HA! HA HA

Michelangelo ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'exploser rire à son tour, c'était le rire à la fois le plus adorable et le plus communicatif qui n'est jamais entendu

\- HA HA HA J- je crois Ha du moins d'après ce qu'a dit le nabot

\- HA HA trop cool! Je dois- HO MON DIEU C'EST DES NUAGES ??

passe du coq à l'âne la jeune fille à tranquillement secouer ses cheveux comme un chien trempé et à balancer ceci en arrière, avant de se précipiter aux nuages le plus proche, Mikey a décidé de la suivre

\- wow c'est tellement magnifique j'en ai déjà vu des aussi près mais je n'ai jamais pu toucher tu crois que je peux essayer?

elle reportait son attention envers le jeune homme et le regardait presque eu des yeux suppliant comme s'il pouvait lui interdire

\- je vois pas pourquoi tu pourrais par je veux dire ce sont des nuages tu veux que ça fasse quoi qui te mord?

la jeune fille ne répondait pas juste avec un énorme sourire avant de cette fois tendre la main doucement vers nuage

mais honnêtement qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait espérer? veut dire ce sont des nuages c'est comme de la vapeur d'eau mais plus statique donc impossible de mettre les doigts dessus elle va juste traverser ce n'est pas comme si-

\- ho c'est tellement moelleux!

.................................................. .................................................. .................................................. .................................................. .................................................. ............................. ..................... .................................................. .................................................. .................................................. .................................................. .................................................. ........ .......................................... .................................................. .................................................. .................................................. .................................................. ..................................... ............. ......................................................... .................................................. .................................................. .................................................. .................................................. ......... 

Comme elle dit !

les nuages sont extrêmement moelleux ? en fait non c'était la chose là plus doux et moelleuse qu'elle n'ait jamais senti encore mieux que des matelas à mémoire de forme

et en plus ça semblait malgré tout presque rebondi a contre ses doigts

cette fois la tortue orange absorbée par cette curiosité copier son geste avant de se rendre compte de ceci

\- ouais tu as raison ça rebondir ont dires un peu comme des trampolines , ho , attend ! il faut que je sache quelque chose !

l'adolescence escalade légèrement le nuage et testa un peu avec ses pieds sa résistance ça semblait tout à fait pouvoir supporter son poids

et Bingo !

et en effet c'est comme un trampoline , alors en voulons tester sa théorie il se prépare à prendre de l'élan et sauta

et autant vous dire que les résultats dépassés ces expériences, il avait réussi à faire un bon 12 mètre de longueur jusqu'à un autre nuage avant de l'entente celui-ci

\- YOUPI!

il avait tout juste eu le temps de se stabilizer avant qu'une jeune demoiselle un peu cinglée, décide de le rejoindre et de sauter littéralement dans ses bras toujours en éclatant de rire

\- Ahh! c'est de mieux en mieux ici c'est tous les épreuves sont comme ça alors je vais tout faire pour les rater pour recommencer tous les jours, dit-elle alors qu'elle est toujours accrochée dans ses bras absolument ne pas gêner

\- c'est vrai que c'est plutôt génial mais ça serait bête de perdre juste pour ça, moi quand je joue je fais pour gagner!

\- ho! je vois qu'on a un compétiteur dans l'âme

maintenant son sourire enjoué avait fait place à la malice elle s'écarta de ses bras et le regarder avec les bras croisés

\- et bien faites un cours le premier qui arrive à trouver la sortie gagne et demande à l'autre de faire ce qu'il veut, sacha dit

maintenant Mikey comprenez un peu plus sa position presque hautaine qui voulait dire littéralement "je te lance à un défi et tu pourras rien dire"

\- marché conclu sauf à une condition le gagnant demandera pas aux perdants à l'autre de lui donnes la clé si il la trouve

\- évidemment! je ne serai jamais une si mauvaise joueuse!

\- tu te vois déjà gagnant?

elle ne répondait pas tout de suite juste à la destinataire avec son sourire avant de sauter de se lancer vers un autre le nuage avant de lui répondre

\- évidemment, vu que j'ai déjà de l'avance!

Mikey était vraiment heureux

* * *

Raph n'aime pas être un boulet de canon

ce rôle quand donner beaucoup mieux à Mikey ou à Leo

en fait même April serait un bien meilleur choix

il n'était pas fait pour être le plus agile ou le plus rapide non parce que à chaque fois qu'il essayait il finissait toujours à pleine vitesse dans un mur

(même si ça ne l'empêchait pas de son prendre un de temps en temps)

tout d'abord parce qu'il est habitué à être le pilier celui qui est le tank de la famille, celui qui prend tous les dégâts et qui distribue des patates de forain à tour de bras

aussi évidemment il était devant le plus grand et le plus costaud de la famille, donc on va dire que par souci de gravité, ce n'était pas vraiment le meilleur choix non plus

et puis je pense que vous allez tous remarqué mais sa coquille était parsemée de pintes

donc c'était précis pas du tout pratique pour être le boulet de canon!

tout cela pour dire que Raph n'aimes vraiment pas l'être

évidemment à l'instant même le tortu serpentine ne se trouve pas en position pour choisir

surtout quand vous avez la sensation que les murs se rapprochent un peu trop près de vous et que vos faites une énorme chute

et bien que cette position peux m'aidiez pas vraiment à supporter la pression psychologique personne n'aime être Ballotte des comme ça

(sauf 2 jeunes gens de 13 ans)

\- Agr! mon Dieu comment Mikey tu peux supporter ça j'ai l'impression que je vais vomir!

c'est vrai que ce n'était pas spécialement une bonne idée de se retrouver à vivre une expérience comme ça aussi quand il y a même pas deux heures de ça si vous avez fini de manger le reste de nachos au fromage

\- par pitié que ça s'arrête! Je jure devant Dieu que si ça se finit rapidement je vais dire à papa que c'est moi qui ai cassé sa tasse préférée et-

**PAF**

vu situation Raph aurait pu être fier d'avoir fait la meilleure bombe de toute son existence mais actuellement il est juste très très heureux que cet enfer finissions enfin

ça c'était avant qu'il se rend compte d'un deuxième détail qui le dérange encore plus une fois sorti de l'eau et que sa vision décide enfin de rester stable, il remarquait qu'il était seul

genre vraiment, vraiment seul

le genre de solitude qui faisait battre son cœur beaucoup trop vite, comme une proie qu'à tout instant on pourrait se faire broyer par un fauve

le genre de solitude ou quand il se retrouve dans un lieu qui ne connaît absolument pas, beaucoup trop grand pour lui il se sent comme une minuscule et petite chose incapable de s'en sortir

le genre de solitude qui lui faisait serrer la gorge et lui donner l'impression et qu'il avait vomie

le genre de solitude il oppresse et lui faisait monter malgré lui les larmes aux yeux il a toujours été du genre à les montrer mais là seul et sans défense son cerveau ne pouvait faire qu'une chose

commencer à perdre comme conscience alors que son corps laisser place à quelque chose tout au fond de lui de beaucoup plus sombre plus animal plus primal

le genre de solitude où ça mauvaise voix dans la tête prenait le dessus parce qu'ne pouvait que l'entendre

le genre de solitude qui chuchote

« ** _toi et moi on sera seul pour l'Éterni-_**

**BAMG**

\- ÇA FAIT MAL BORDEL DE MERDE !

Le tortu massif avait aussi eu très mal sur le coup

normal car n'importe qui aussi costaud qu'il soit aurait mal de se prendre littéralemen

une femme adulte qui devait faire 60 kg directement dans la tête en plein vol

et pourtant Raph remerciait la douleur d'enfin réussi à faire taire cette voix qui commençait à le faire perdre pied

alors la première chose qu'il a fait une fois qu'il est repris ces esprit c'est de prendre la femme qui est en train de se tordre de douleur dans l'eau et la serrer dans ses bras

\- MERCI ! je suis tellement reconnaissant demande-moi tout ce que tu veux je le ferai, dit Raph

\- commence par me relâcher déjà, tu es en train de me broyer avec tes bras !

évidemment la femme en question, n'a pas trop aimé non plus l'impact car se prendre la tête d'une tortue dans le bide c'est rarement plaisant

\- oups ! Désolé

aussitôt la tortue la reposait sur ses pieds et la jeune femme bien qu'elle scier un peu mais rester droite et observa tout autour d'elle

\- Arg ! , c'est quoi cette merde ont et pas censé être dans un labyrinthe , parce que là par c'est une ruche .!

maintenant que le jeune homme pouvait enfin repeindre totalement ces esprit , il pouvait comprendre ce que disait la femme

ce n'est vrai que la pièce où il se trouve ressembler à une ruche avec ces espèces de trou hexagone sur toutes les surfaces

\- et bas d'après Donnie les ruches peuvent effectivement servir de labyrinthe d'après ce qu'il m'a dit

\- hein ? ça y est tu est en train de dire que ton frangin violet s'amuse à se fourrer le nez dans des ruches

\- non je fais pas ça pour s'amuser c'est juste que d'après lui c'est un bon système pour sa technique et machin truque chouette, même si je pense qu'il faisait exprès pour pouvoir regarder les chaînes nature

\- Pfff ! J'y crois par il regardé vraiment des chaînes nature ? on dirait un vieux !

\- hey m'insulte pas mon frère !

**bzzz**

\- ho pourquoi ? Tu vas me faire mal peut-être !

**bzzzzzz**

\- pas besoin c'est déjà le cas

**bzzzzzzzz**

\- il aurait presque de la répartis le gros nounours

**bzzzzzzzzzz !**

\- c'est quoi ton problème ? tu es censé être plus notre ennemi !

**bzzzzzzzzzzzzz !**

\- je suis juste l'Allier d'April et Lou Jitsu et ils ne sont pas là de-

**BZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ !**

\- PUTIN C'EST QUOI CE BRUIT !?????

alors que la jeune femme avait dit cette phrase avec rage elle se retourne en direction du bruit pour constater que pendant qu'il se chamaillait des bourdons sortaient de leurs pantalons pour les rejoindre

bien sûr vu que ça ne serait qu'à moitié drôle ce ne sont évidemment pas des bourdons ordinaires

il était facilement aussi grand des humains ils sont de couleur violacée et ne possèdent pas 1 tête mais 3

Ouais autant dire comme ils ne sont pas vraiment des bourdons qu'ils ont l'air aussi très amicaux

aussi autant vous dire que normalement n'importe qui aurait pali devant eux sauf, que la tortue rouge et la jeune femme caractérielle leçon pas du tout effrayée en fait

\- enfin là baston, j'ai besoin de taper dans quelque chose! Haa!

et voilà qu'elle était partie directement à leur rencontre pour les tabasser

Cette fois Raph était d'accord avec elle était ravie de ne pas servir de boule canon

* * *

Leo recommencé sérieusement à s'ennuyer

ouais quand il avait décidé de suivre cette aventure c'était justement pour éviter ce genre de situation parce que honnêtement juste marcher en ligne droite pendant plusieurs heures ce n'était pas vraiment ça définition du fun

\- c'est bientôt fini parce que là j'ai juste l'impression d'avancer à vitesse de tortue!

par curiosité Leonardo regarder en derrière lui pour voir quelle distance il avait parcouru

-?!

alors qu'il observait derrière lui il se rendit compte qu'il était toujours au niveau du cul sac comme s'il n'avait pas bougé d'un centimètre depuis plusieurs heures

\- que-. Quoi?!

estomaqué la tortue bleue recommence à voit tout sous un nouvel angle

il fallait qu'il teste quelque chose

il se remet à regarder de nouveau droit devant lui et se met à courir pendant plusieurs minutes avant de regarder de nouveau derrière lui à nouveau le plus de sacs étaient à quelques centimètres de lui

\- ok alors comme dirait Don "faisons un crash-test"

cette fois il recommence à courir mais garda son attention sur le cul-de-sac quand il s'éloigne et effectivement le mur ne semblait pas s'être rapproché

mais à la seconde où ils avaient clignoté les yeux le mur était de nouveau à quelques centimètres de lui

\- hummm est-ce que ça marche comme les anges de Doctor Who ?

voulant voir si c'était bien le cas cette fois avec un de ses katanas il grave une croix sur le mur et recommence à s'éloigner

encore une fois il regarde derrière lui et la Croix avait disparu

\- soupir ok je vois le genre, qu'est-ce que je peux faire si à chaque fois que je ne regarde pas le mur celui-ci se rapproche de moi?

\- Arg est-ce que j'ai une tête à résoudre une énigme à la Professeur Layton?

-.......... Bien essayant

Leonardo se décida à courir à reculons en gardant bien les yeux ouverts

(si ça se trouve la sortie et tout proche)

pour reposer ses yeux il ne cligne qu'un seul œil à la fois pour être sûr d'en garder l'autre sur le mur toujours à vue

la technique était boiteuse certes mais marchez

maintenant il commençait à perdre presque vu le cul-de-sac

\- Hé je le savais pas besoin de l'intelligence de Donatello moi aussi je peux être un génie quand je-

le génie a peut-être oublié qu'il fallait qu'il garde en minimum sa concentration parce que , c'est comme ça que très rapidement on finit par trébucher est tombé en arrière , donc perdre de vue le cul sac

qui revient à sa position

la tortue bleue ne pouvait s'empêcher de grenier de frustration face à ce problème

\- Je jure que si le reste de ce labyrinthe et comme ça je vais m’infiltre dans le laboratoire de Donnie et de bidouiller SHELLDON !

\- si tu es toujours aussi discret, alors bon courage

il écarquille les yeux

pas besoin de se retourner cette fois pour savoir ce qui se trouvait derrière lui il savait à qui appartenait cette voix

il se mordit la lèvre en repensant ce qu'il avait dit-il y a tout juste quelques heures

_"Mettez-vous à prix très fort pour que Dieu ait pitié de vous car moi je n'aurais aucune pour mes ennemis!"_

il fallait avouer que c'était une sacrée belle punchline mais en comparaison de ses actions qui ont précédé les paroles sont de pâles figures à côté

c'est pas du tout comme s'il avait massacré une armée de squelettes très magiquement en moins d'une minute à lui tout seul

le jeune homme aurait presque plus rire de cette situation si actuellement derrière lui se mériterait par quelqu'un qui pourrait être extrêmement dangereux

quelqu'un que même s'il se trouve en compagnie de ses frères et avec ses entraînements de ninja et ses armes mystiques ça serait un défi de taille

quelqu'un qui tranquillement le dégager de son passage avec un simple mouvement de main pour observer le mur

Et sans pression

-...............

Naraku était devant lui

et bien que quelqu'un de moins expérimenter pût croire qu'il était en position de faiblesse car totalement à découvert pas vraiment vigilant

Leonardo savait qu'il était totalement dans ses gardes

son corps semblait être dans une position classique à juste observer le problème

pourtant c'est muscle son ancré fermement dans le sol et ses bras peuvent d'un seul mouvement fluide , si le désir est égorgé la tortue bleue en une seconde

impossible alors d'essayer la tactique lâche et quelque chose lui hurler dans son esprit qu'essayer de partir très loin ne marcherait pas non plus

une seule option s'offrait à lui alors prier pour qu'il ne ressemble pas à un cerf en plein phare et d'avoir l'air un minimal prêt à en découdre en cas de Pépin

\- hey toi le blue , tu as une idée de ce qu'on pourrait faire? 

la pression montant d'un seul coup, et Leo décida pour la première fois de sa vie de vraiment désirée aucune blague et d'avoir l'air sérieux

et aussi d'oubliai la petite insulte

\- donc je suppose que toi aussi tu as le problème du cul sac stalker?

j'ai dit qu'il allait essayer!

-..... Évidemment, réponds le masquer avec aucune intonation particulière dans la voix

-...............

Ok, pour l'instant il pouvait espérer avoir une espérance de vie plus longue qu'un poulet dans un KFC

tout ce qu'il fallait se trouver une sortie et de prier très fort pour qu'il puisse se séparer

du coin de l'œil curieux Leonardo pourrait voir qu'effectivement maintenant derrière lui aussi se présente à quelques centimètres un autre mur

il était définitivement bloqué alors la première a choisi qu'il fait c'est regarder vers le plafond

\- peut-être qu'il y a une autre sortie vers le haut? Leo fait remarquer

maintenant qu'il regardait bien le plafond bien que très haut, les murs ne semblaient pas le toucher? peut-être que s'il arrivait à grimper ou à atteindre il y aurait peut-être un moyen de s'en sortir

\- j'ai un plan! vu que maintenant les murs sont proches de nous il nous suffit de se mettre dos à dos s'accrocher les bras ensemble et grimper avec lettres de l'autre on devrait pouvoir y arriver avec un peu de force

-..............

mais quel abruti

(bonne idée Léo! se retrouver dos à Jack l'éventreur, pour faire la même manipulation qu'une BD, ça ne peut que bien marcher!)

le capuchonnes tournait totalement son corps en direction de la pauvre, tortue bleue s'autoflagellant de son idiotie

le masque ne refait son aucune émotion mise à part peut-être de l'intérêt pour l'idée qui a été proposée

avant de tapoter de ses doigts le mur

-........

l’on pouvait entendre un petit **clic** du mur

\- je crois pas qu'il soit creux, dit Leo

évidemment l'assistant de Big Mama décida de ne pas l'entendre ou au moins ne donnez pas la pression continue à tapoter contre le mur

\- Je ne suis pas sûr qu'on peut faire ce n'est pas comme si on pouvait avoir une esca

 **CRAC**

-plus tôt ...

non vous ne rêvez pas Naraku vient d'enfoncer son poing dans le mur pour faire un petit trou

et aussitôt il décida d'en faire un autre à côté

et puis pour continuer parce que c'est la fête, il a juste enfoncé ses pieds dans les pantalons et à grimper avant de recommencer à faire c'est autre marche de fortune

-..........,

maintenant ça n'était que Leo qui observait bouche bée

cet homme qui avait une force de dingue et qu'ils avaient réussi à grimper seul

......

est-ce que sérieusement lui et ses frères ont pu se retrouver à devoir se battre contre ce genre de type?

Et pourquoi Big Mama n'a pas envoyé se battre contre eux?

et maintenant quand pourrait-il emprunter cet escalier de fortune avec un minimum de dispense de sécurité ???

tant de question qui ont pas de réponse pour notre pauvre leader débutant ....

* * *

_cette génération et prometteus_

_alors que la petite silhouette présentée les candidats Comment elle traversé le labyrinthe_

_il ne pouvait que sourire_

_depuis qu'il avait commencé à faire cette sélection il en avait vu défiler les profils des générations distinguées des unes des autres_

_Les profils divers et variés avec les meilleurs résultats possibles promettez une récolte excellente_

_il avait hâte de les voir avec son trésor_

_tout ceci ne pouvait être que prometteur_

* * *

il aurait dû y pensé 

voilà ce que se disait Donatello alors qui était juste en train de tomber

enfin tomber c'est plutôt attiré par la gravité parce qu'il était sûr que ça cop de combat qui peut le maintenir en vol fonctionnait parfaitement

alors non il ne tombe pas il était juste aspiré magiquement par la gravité

il détestait tellement, mais tellement fort

quand ils racontent rien d'autre que par la "magie"

c'est un homme de science!

oui tu es devenu plus ouvert avec le "mystique" depuis quelque temps mais, il restait quelqu'un qui expliquait ce genre de phénomène

surtout que tu autour de lui sembler vouloir le faire poireauter et qu'il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que réfléchir

sérieusement c'est quand qui va enfin pouvoir atterrirez?

parce que là ça fait quoi 5 minutes qui ne font qu'être aspiré par éternité quoi!

c'est peut-être une épreuve première vraies épreuves, supporter l'ennui?

merci mais ça fait plusieurs mois qu'il a déjà donné?

il veut son shoot d'adrénaline les sensations fortes qu'il ne manque pas juste à attendre!

\- C'est Ju-

**PAF**

(c'était inattendu) 

fut la première pensée de Donnie en réalisant la situation encore dans l'eau 

Et la seconde 

(je crois qu'on peut dire que c'est une douche froide ...... Merde Léo ma contaminé !)

la tortue gueulait faisait quasiment une grimace d'horreur à cette pensée peut-être que si il était pas très occupé par infliger de son jumeau il aurait pu-être marqué qu'il était assis sur ...... 

quelqu'un qui n'aime pas vraiment être confondu avec un coussin

donc évidemment double choc pour Donnie 

quand il reçut dans le derrière un coup de pied, il a aussitôt fait sortir de l'eau pour comprendre la menace

\- et tu aurais pu faire attention! tu es aveugle ou quoi 

c'était la fille aux cheveux rose qui n'était pas très content d'avoir servi de matelas d'atterrissage

\- ouais j'ai fait totalement exprès de tomber sur toi, dit Donnie toujours dans son personnage mauvais garçon-sarcastique

et on dirait que la fille semble être bonne pour être une vraie garce 

n'importe qui serait surpris de voir une fille avoir un visage aussi sévère

ce qui contrat avec son apparence générale

déjà des cheveux rose bonbon ce n'est pas à prendre au sérieux mais en plus de voir qu'ils sont à moitié attachés en chinons ça donne un effet adorable

on pourrait croire presque c'est une poupée avec ce teint de porcelaine et sans imperfection une robe de ballerine rose et une veste blanche en cuir dedans ou une petite touche plus durcir

(assiste à une seconde, mais c'est vrai poupée!)

maintenant qu'il pense c'est vrai qu'il aurait dû se rendre compte rien que ce pour beaucoup trop blanc mais ce qu'il ya mis un peu sur la voie c'est le fêter au niveau des devoirs on pût voir la l'articulation

Ok il savait qu'il y avait plein d'espèces différentes de yo-kai mais jamais il pensait tombé sur une poupée vivante

Était plutôt mignonne

\- hey mes yeux sont plus hauts! Dit la poupée

\- Ce n'est pas comme s'il y avait grand-chose à regarder dit Donnie ne voulant pas lui donner la satisfaction qu'effectivement qui la relooker

mais pour sa défense c'est vrai qu'elle ne semble pas vraiment avoir grand monde au balcon

après tout ce serait idiot d'avoir une poupée avec une énorme poitrine d'une actrice porno

\- j'en étais sûr tu es en train de me mater! je te préviens continue comme ça et tu auras un nouveau mon pied mais cette fois dans ta face!

\- comme si j'allais te laisser faire

\- ho je vois monsieur se croit plus fort que moi parce que je ressemble à une danseuse étoile

\- pourquoi tu es quoi d'autre? une catcheuse mexicaine peut-être?!

\- mais c'est qu'il a presque de l'humour le nerd

\- comment tu m'as appelé? Barbie gril!

\- Ce n'est pas ça ton prénom? pourtant c'est presque gravé sur ton visage ou sur tes sourcils mal dessinés

\- premièrement mes sourcils sont bien faits deux avant mon nom et Donatello

\- he de mieux en mieux, quel nom prétentieux!

\- et bah si tu es si fier vas-y dit le tien!

\- humm malheureusement je ne suis pas sûr que tu comprends, alors je donne un dérivé appelle-moi "Lisarina"

\- et tu oses dire que c'est moi qui ai un nom prétentieux et puis ça va les chevilles!

\- au c'est mignon de t'inquiéter de moi, surtout que tu as failli ne les tordre tout à l'heure! mais même si j'en ai l'air e suis pas en porcelaine comme ton ego

\- Argot ça y est tu a fini ton numéro? parce que moi je n'ai pas envie de perdre mon temps à discuter avec quelqu'un comme toi!

\- c'est plutôt moi qui devrais dire ça! alors excuse-moi mais je te laisse monsieur le nerd

\- Ouais! salut Barbie Girl!

sans même essayer de savoir où il était réellement il s'est juste retourné est parti dans une direction éloignée elle en ruminant ses pensées

(non mais sérieusement pour qu'il se prend cette fille à moi prendre de haut comme ça!)

(nia nia nia, mais tu es tombé sur moi! nia nia nia arrêter de me regarder! Nia nia mon pied dans ta tronche! nia nia nia tu peux pas dire mon vrai prénom nia nia nia!)

(elle me tape sur les nerfs cette Barbie Girl!)

pourtant méchant et mignon c'était totalement son genre de fille

* * *

April était le genre de fille elle ne pas rester chez elle comme une adolescente normale

bon c'est vrai que la majorité des adolescents n'avait pas aussi comme meilleure amie des tortues mutantes ninja

bien sûr contrairement à des adolescents normaux ce genre de situation April c'est comme en plus ou moins les gérer

même s'il tombait pendant plusieurs minutes aurait fait pâlir n'importe quel adolescent et pourtant ...

pour la première fois depuis plusieurs semaines elle avait l'impression de revenir un semblant de vie normale ce qui veut dire partir dans des aventures totalement loufoque comme ceci

**PAF**

c'est aussi pour ça que la jeune femme seule à ne pas avoir été surprise quand elle atterrit soudainement dans de l'eau

bien évidemment il lui fait quelques secondes seulement pour se relever pour analyser la situation

elle était dans une sorte de couloir très grand avec de l'eau et chevilles et les murs étaient tous très grands mais avaient de nombreuses fissures

elle espérait qu'un des murs n'avait pas l'idée de s'effondrer sur elle mais le plus inquiétant

et qu'elle était totalement seule

\- les gars? Casey? Vous où?

ok maintenant c'était sûr qu'elle était seule elle aurait dû s'en douter qu'elle ne serai pas accompagnée par tout le monde mais tout seul

(et ma vieille tu vas quand même pas te démoralisé parce qu'ils ont pas là tu sais défendre! en fait non tu vas faire mieux que ça tu vas récupérer ses clés et montrer ce que tu sais faire!)

remotive à bloc après il se dirigea naturellement vers la droite pour montrer de quoi elle était capable

mais peut-être que si elle avait un peu plus son autour d'elle elle aurait peut-être remarqué dans une des fissures des murs que quelqu'un l'observait

et attendait le moment opportun pour pouvoir la rendre en charpie

* * *

**ce chapitre était long, très long, mais je l'aime beaucoup je vous donne aussi les visuels pour les deux nouveaux personnages**

**Voilà sacha**

https://www.deviantart.com/nicydrew/art/Sacha-865772734

**Et lisarina**

https://www.deviantart.com/nicydrew/art/Lisarina-865772989?ga_submit_new=10%3A1609527401

**sur ce je vous dis rendez-vous pour chapitre sur "La mélodie d'un piano aussi éphémère qu un rêve oublié"**


End file.
